voices of the knight
by Makushiin
Summary: yuuki is a blackmailer, and she is doing ANYTHING just to blackmail zero. once, she heard voices and these voices are 'worth recording for'  yaoi,lemon, suggest if i will write a sequel?  read and review please!


Characters: KanameXzero  
>Ratinggenre: M-romance  
>One-shot<p>

WARNINGS: mature graphic scenes (not suitable for 16 yrs below xD), OOCness, yaoi, lemon scented sexy scenes, and bad language ? Read to find out xD

A/n: its been a while since I last wrote a kanaXzero VK fanfic during the times when I can't sleep at night 3 . And so I'm doing it again since my midnight plot bunnies are much more Interesting and fun than my usual plot bunnies xD .. Yay for insomnia~! Sighs, I miss those yaoi writing times xD (oh, I'm typing on my phone right now xD can't use the computer) .. Well, I'm back! With no further ado, let's enjoy a short kXz smut story! (Thanks to the wandering midnight plot bunny! :D)

Oh right~  
>If you don't like YAOI better turn back or else my story will taint your INNOCENT mind ! XD srsly, you have been warned! Turn back or else ..<p>

But if you like it .. You are most WELCOME to continue reading (yeah right comrade! Read to your heart's content! XD)

ENJOY~

Yuuki was quietly walking around at the sun dorms making her way to zero's room. It was past midnight yet she was still awake. There are certain treasures that yuuki is looking for, and THESE treasures are most only to be found during this times and most importantly ONLY at zero's room ..

"Nnngggg k..kana"

Yuuki gasped and walked faster towards the noise she just heard. she couldn't just afford to lose the opportunity of witnessing the most awaited event of the night! It may be too bad for her that she missed the first few parts of it but oh well, there's still more to come.

"K...k..kaname m...more AAH AHHH"

Yuuki only smirked and turned her phone on, as well as turning the voice recorder on.

Well you see, yuuki just loves black mailing zero with the voice recordings she keeps.  
>Zero's humiliated blushing face is just too priceless that she just can't get enough of it! And so, here she is again, keeping a new stash of her so-called treasures.<p>

Yuuki pressed her ear on the keyhole wandering what might be happening inside. oh How she would love stepping inside surprisingly video recording kaname and zero! It would be like, the most epic treasure of all!

Yuuki only sighed mentally, she'll just have to deal with voice recording right now. Maybe, just maybe if she has the right funds, she could buy some spy cameras and place it inside zero's room.

"Maybe in the near future" she silently thought while continuing to listen.

»Inside of zero's room«  
>(LEMON ALERT!)<p>

Zero was being tied in the bed posts, both of his arms above his head and his legs somewhat also tied together with a brunette-haired person in between it, somewhat 'burrowing' into zero's legs .

The silvernette was a flush of red, kaname was teasing him too much! Not to mention the ribbon kaname just tied on his pulsating cock. Kaname looked up at zero's face, having a sexy yet devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Are you enjoying this my precious Zero?" He asked while teasingly rubbing his finger on zero's dripping Jr. ..

Zero moaned more closing his eyes. Damn right his enjoying it, but the ribbon on his cock was too much. Kaname should just give him his release, with kaname's cock inside his butt or not, zero didn't care, he wants his release NOW.

"Ka..kaname, just get on with it already! Just stop fucking teasing me! " Zero managed to say.

Kaname paid no heed then started to lick all of zero's precum, starting with the slit to the base then back up, digging his tongue again into the slit. Zero only shuddered then moaned aloud.

"but I just love it when you're mad at me teasing you .. It makes me want to 'tease you more' " kaname made his point by placing his hot tongue near zero's hole, licking it around.  
>Kaname would slightly press his tongue on the tight opening making zero arch in pleasure.<br>But would withdraw quickly afterwards.

"B..bastard! I'll never have sex with you ever again!"

Kaname only continued probing his tongue around. "Says who you won't ?" Kaname asked as he pushed his tongue in, catching zero off-guard.

Zero tried to glare at kaname, his lilac eyes in a different color of lust. " Th...this is man-rape!"

Kaname pushed his tongue one last time then stared at Zero "my dear, it's not called rape if you are enjoying it" he replied while pumping Zero's throbbing erection and also at the same time continuing to thrust his tongue in and out of Zero again.

Zero moaned in ecstasy. It was TOO much already. Rape or not, kaname was being a sadistic dick head right now.

"K..kana p..please, I d..don't care about anything anymore just make me cum already" zero begged as kaname continued what he was doing. It was the first time Zero actually begged that night, and kaname only smiled triumphantly. He finally heard what he want to hear.

"Make you what my love?"

"Just fuck me already kana, p..please. I want you inside me"

Kaname was getting breathless, zero was being damn right sexy at that time. His hair messy, beads of sweat falling from his skin,his hands and legs tied, his cock in all of its glory dripping wet with a cute ribbon on, oh kaname loved that scene he was holding off himself also. Zero was being a picture perfect sex god.

Kaname kissed Zero deep while his long slender fingers entered the silvernette. Kaname has enough foreplay for the night and its now time for the real thing.

Zero moaned into the kiss, with the cold feeling of the fingers thrusting in and out of him. He loved that feeling and also he always loved kaname's fingers stretching him.

Both broke away catching their breaths. Kaname slowly withdrew his fingers

"E..enough foreplay already kana" zero whispered. "Just fuck me hard now"

Kaname leaned away then brought his also hard cock near zero's entrance, he was also losing his mind.

Kaname slowly pushed inside Zero making the said silvernette moan out in pleasure. Kaname continued pushing in till it reached the hilt. Kaname looked at zero's face for any sign of discomfort.

"Are you okay my love?"

Zero nodded. "Move kana"

Kaname moved in and out of Zero and immediately hitting Zero's sweet spot.

"Nggg AHH kana aahh more"

Kaname continued hitting dead on zero's sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure.

"K..kaname HARDER PP..please"

"Z..zero Nggg mhhmm"

Kaname thrusted more, harder each second as he enters Zero. Said hunter also moaned more not caring how loud he was. Good thing his room was far away from the other day class students, zero was moaning loud like a sex-deprived whore.

"Z..zeroo so tight .. Mhmm al..almost"

Kaname could feel Zero's tightening hole, Zero was about to cum but sadly can't yet.

"Kana.. Remove the ribbon p..please make me cum"

Kaname obliged and removed the ribbon. "Let's cum together Zero"

Kaname thrusted harder and faster while also pumping Zero at the time of his thrusts.

"K..KANAME mmhhmm AHH" Zero cummed hard into kaname's hand, some of it also landed on his chest. Kaname could feel Zero's hole spasm and clench hard around his cock, milking kaname inside him .. Kaname also came hard.

Kaname collapsed atop zero, both in a messy after glow of sex, chests heaving massive amounts of air to breathe.

Kaname looked up after recovering and chastely kissed zero while slowly pulling out with a 'pop', his cum dripping out of zero's butt. Kaname laid right next Zero also removing the ribbons he tied on the said silvernette.

"Y..you okay Zero?" Kaname asked still breathing unevenly

"Y..yeah that was great kaname" zero replied snuggling into kaname's broad chest. Kaname also wrapped his arm around zero, also pulling the covers to their naked-sweaty bodies.

"Are you still going to say that I man-raped you?" Kaname said smiling teasingly.

Zero only snorted then looked up at kaname "how can I? When I really enjoyed it much?" Zero replied also teasingly.

Kaname lovingly traced zero's face then pulled it up for a kiss. The last kiss for now before they drift off to sleep. There are still a lot of time for round two.

»Outside Zero's room«

Yuuki couldn't help to silently squeal to herself. That was the best recording she ever had! She can't wait to blackmail zero for later. Yuuki silently retreated to her own room, she didn't care if its already dawn or not. As long she had the recording, she'll die fan-girl style happy.

»Later that day«

"Ooohh Zerooo" yuuki called out sweetly to zero who was doing his homework on the table.

Zero flinched hearing yuuki's voice, she was most of the time bad news. Well, more like all the time she's bad news.

"What now?" Zero asked his attention still on his assignment.

"You see Zero, I'm having trouble with my math assignment, can you do it for me? Also, yori-chan invited me to watch a concert with Aidou tonight bbuuttt I have washing dishes to do, could you possibly help me out?" Yuuki said trying to be as cute as she can be.

"Never"

Yuuki only pouted "you're being mean Zero"

"And you're being lazy yuuki"

Yuuki only flipped open her phone, "well, I have a new addition to my 'music' collection, wanna hear Zero?"

"If you're talking about those old recordings you have, it won't budge me. Now leave"

"Oh, its not one the old ones zero. Really promise" yuuki only smirked then started to play the recording she had from last night.

'Nnngggg k..kana'

Zero's ear ringed as he heard his own voice coming out from yuuki's phone. Zero knew it too well, it was from last night

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki quickly shut her phone off, "do we have a deal or not? Or else I'll broadcast this in all of Cross Academy, especially to the Night class"

Zero was blushing madly. "F..fine but erase it already!"

"Tsk tsk uh uh .. After you do all I want zero then I'll let you erase it " yuuki replied triumphantly

"Just don't let that kaname hear that! God knows what he will do to me" zero replied his attention now back to his assignment.

Yuuki only smiled evilly "of course I will never let him hear it" 'but I already did gave him a copy though', yuuki took her math notebook then placed it on top of the table. "Well, bye Zero! And thank you!" She said happily

"Yeah yeah, blackmailer"

»During the night class«

A certain pureblood was not listening to class, with earphones on. The teacher was calling out names for attendance.

"Aidou Hanabusa?"

No answer, Aidou was absent that night (you know why xD). The teacher continued until kaname's name

"kuran kaname-sama?"

Kaname didn't pay attention nor hear anything, he was quite enjoying the 'music' he was listening to. The teacher only paid no heed when kaname didn't respond, he is a PUREBLOOD after all ..

'Nggg AHH kana aahh more'

'K..kaname HARDER PP..please'

Zero's melodic voice is ringing harmoniously in his ear. He never knew Zero sounds so much more sexier in record.

Kaname only grinned to himself "maybe next time I'll video record us with zero on a maid costume while doing 'it' " he thought evilly.  
>By saying 'it', you quite already know what it is ..<p>

Zero sneezed at the same time, looking out the window, he suddenly felt uneasy.

~end!

A/n: that's it! Hope you liked it! I do hope I didn't write it rushed errr typed I mean. XD its already 4:30 am here and I still have classes later at 7 xD .. Please don't flame, its my first posted VK fic but not actually my first written one err typed I mean xD ,,

Review please and tell me what you think :))

Well minna, see you again next time! :D

Mwah~!

Zero: she's being hyper again *shrugs*

Me: WHA-? *throws phone at Zero revealing yaoi pictures of him and Kaname*

Zero: *shocked* when did you took pictures of us?

Me:*those are fan arts stupid*

*kaname also sees the pictures*

Kaname: hey! I look good! Wanna try this new position zero?

Zero: *blushes* shut up, people are reading

Kaname: huh? *looks around*

Me: *laughs nervously* well, minna .. *pushes zero and kaname into a box then seals it* heehee hope to see you guys soon!

*muffled moans could be heard from the box*

Zero: k..kana

Kaname: Ze..zeroo

Me: *blushes* Control your hormones you guys! Sighs~ srsly

Review please (3)


End file.
